General Idea/Netherlands's Minigame/Teh Sweggurboi
Hi and welcome to Netherlands's Minigame, which is called The Space Adventure. There appears to be an existing game with the same name, but this Minigame doesn't have anything to do with that, but with another game, that everybody knows: Doodle Jump. Netherlands's Minigame is one of many Minigame ideas on the Wiki, initially an idea by Deathsquad44 and Ecuadorsoccer, but this particular Minigame is created by Teh Sweggurboi. __TOC__ The story You finished whatever you were doing in Mexico's Minigame and you walk away victorious, now being Head Soccer character Netherlands. But, watch out! There is Kepler 22B in his UFO! The UFO positions itself above you and releases a gravity ray. You expect to be kidnapped as you can't avoid the UFO, but instead of taking you with it, it only abducts your sunglasses... The UFO flies away and lands later on on Kepler-22b, the alien's home planet. But no matter what, you want to get your sunglasses back so you can look cool again, even if you have to defy the wildest seas, climb the highest mountains, or do the most dangerous tasks! But that's all unnecessary: You have to go to Kepler-22b. But how? Suddenly you see a wild platform appear, above you. You step on it and hey! Another one! That's it! is what you think. Following these platforms will lead me to my enemy, as the platforms seem to be part of a stairway to - not to heaven, but to planet Kepler-22b. And so the game begins... Gameplay Your screen turns sideways, and on your screen several platforms appear. There are different types of platforms, all with their own distinguishing color. They are listed below: Orange = Normal Red = Moves vertical White = Vanishes when you jump on it once Blue = Moves horizontal Black = Blows up after a period of time. When it is about to explode, it turns red Brown, with a crack down the middle = Breaks when you jump on it and lets you fall further The aim of the game is to guide Netherlands up a series of platforms without falling. Jumping happens automatically and players tilt the device from side to side to move Netherlands in the desired direction. The left side of the playing field is connected with the right side, which means that if you go out of screen on the left, you will reappear on the right. When you fall, get sucked into a black hole or get eliminated by an enemy, it's game over. On some platforms there are coins, Ireland's coins, which earn you 10 points if you pick them up. On some other platforms there are trampolines that launch you higher into the air. Players can get a short boost from various Costumes which can lie on platforms. After a short period of time, the Costumes just fall off your head, and then the effect is over. All Costumes in Netherlands's Minigame are listed below: Propellor Costume = This Costume will slowly fly you up for a short period of time. UFO Costume = This item will fly you up quickly and longer than the Propellor Costume does. Bubble Costume = This Costume automatically shoots bubbles at your enemies, eliminating them. Technology Costume = This Costume has a different effect here: It works as a shield, so your enemies can't eliminate you. However, you will still be killed upon falling or being sucked into a black hole. There are also enemies, UFOs and black holes that you must avoid, shoot or jump on to eliminate. It was hard to choose enemies so I made the controversial choice to pick the characters whose countries were once in conflict with the Netherlands. Some of them can walk or even shoot power shots at Netherlands, but Netherlands himself also has a weapon to eliminate his opponents: his Black Hole Shot. Aiming is performed by tapping on different parts of the screen. When you tap on your screen, Netherlands will shoot his Black Hole Shot in the desired direction, and when it hits an enemy or UFO, he/it will disappear. All your threats are listed below: UFO = When Netherlands collides with a UFO, he is sucked inside and the game ends. UFOs are accompanied with a buzz-like sound warning and can be shot or jumped on. Black hole = When Netherlands comes to close to a black hole, he gets sucked in it and the game ends. They can't be eliminated (of course), you can only avoid them. Italy = He doesn't do anything, he doesn't even move, but if Netherlands collides with him it's game over. You can eliminate him by using your power shot or by jumping on him. Japan = The same as Italy but he shoots fake balls to distract you, however they don't do anything. Portugal = He walks back and forth but is still easy to eliminate. United Kingdom = He shoots an arrow at you every few seconds. Belgium = He sometimes shoots a music note and he moves. France = You have to hit him 3 times and he walks back and forth, but he can't shoot anything at you. Indonesia = He can shoot a chain rope at you, which is very well-placed, and you have to hit him twice. Spain = He shoots 3 lasers every once in a while and moves all the time, so he's hard to hit with your power shot. However, you only have to hit him once. Germany = He is the hardest enemy: He shoots 3 balls at you every now and then and chases you for a while, and only if you hit him 3 times with your power shot or jump 3 times on him you can eliminate him. Background The background moves during the game. In the first part, you see the Earth, getting smaller and smaller as you get higher in the atmosphere. The background gets darker and stars appear. After a while you come across a small red planet, which seems to be Mars. Later, after a lot of nothing and space debris, a giant planet appears on your screen: Jupiter, and there are some of its 67 moons, too. As you continue your journey, you get to see Saturn and its breathtaking rings, and later Uranus (no joking about this, it's not funny) and Neptune, the two blue planets. Finally, after a new period of time, Pluto shows up, along with its moon Charon which is approximately half as big as the planet (it is a planet again, right?) itself. Then, you encounter several comets and you see multiple stars in the background before finally arriving on planet Kepler-22b when you have 10,000 points. The Netherlands's Minigame Final Unlike in Doodle Jump, there is a definitive end to this game, which is when you reach 10,000 points. You arrive on planet Kepler-22b and suddenly you are in a football stadium. Kepler 22B challenges you for a Head Soccer match, and of course you accept the challenge. The stadium is completely sold out and there are dozens of Keplers on the stands, cheering for Kepler 22B and booing you. (Ha, that's how it feels!) Kepler 22B wears the Spinning Hands Costume, so it's harder to defeat him. If you manage, you'll get a reward. Reward Well, at least you get your sunglasses back, that's one thing. The rest of the reward is this equation (I hope you paid attention in maths class): A + 10B + 5,000 = C with A = Distance travalled, B = Ireland coins you picked up and C = Reward in amount of points. You only get the aforementioned 5,000 points if you beat Kepler 22B in the final. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:General Idea/Minigames Series Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Collabs Category:Ecuadorsoccer Category:Deathsquad44